


He's nothing but my world

by VentoOmbra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentoOmbra/pseuds/VentoOmbra





	He's nothing but my world

One—He’s nothing in my memory  
Steve  
Steve Rogers  
Bucky在脑海中不断循环着这个词，但他脑海中没有向他反映出任何可用的信息。  
Steve到底是什么人，对他，对James Buchanan Barnes来说意味着什么？曾经的他们到底有多亲密？  
反正每次Steve看他的眼神里都带着他看不懂的东西。怀念、期待、伤感还有歉意。  
他想朝Steve大吼，我不是你认识的那个Bucky，我什么都不记得了！  
但是他每一次想这么做的时候脑袋里总会冒出一个小人朝他吼，你怎么能不记得，他是你的Steve，和你一起从布鲁克林出来的混小子！你不应该忘记他！  
时间长了之后Bucky越发不敢面对Steve，他不知道自己该用什么样的表情和他共处一室。  
每一次他们的相处总会有奇怪的气氛，暴躁弥漫在空气中。  
“我去健身室。”  
“Bu……”  
“别这么叫我，我不是你（知道）的Bucky。”  
Natasha走进房间的时候正好看到Bucky面色阴沉地往外走，而他身后是手足无措的美国队长。她转转眼睛跟着Bucky去了健身室。  
“嘿，大兵，有没有兴趣试试身手。”  
Bucky盯着Natasha的脸看了一会儿，轻轻点了点头。

最后两个人背靠背坐在搏击台上休息，Natasha闭上眼睛才意识到自己在做什么。Bucky在她靠过来的时候身体绷紧了一瞬，而后慢慢放松下来但没有移动，直到Natasha用手肘撞他。  
“怎么样，大兵？”  
“……”  
“嘿，我知道你和Steve出问题了，你为什么不尝试着和他谈谈？”  
“从哪开始？”  
“从你自己，天呐，难道你们就从来没有谈过吗？”  
Bucky又一次陷入沉默，他们该从什么地方开始？不管从那里开始，Bucky都知道自己一定不会喜欢Steve的眼神。  
“你……”  
“Steve就像一个天使，这世界上所有的罪恶都不应该出现在他面前，但是他每次都急匆匆地往罪恶面前凑，包括我。我是一个罪人，不值得他这么对我。”  
Steve说的所有东西Bucky都几乎没有记忆，无论是日落还是球赛，他只记得有时候他会坐在一个地方很久不动，看着Steve，当然不是这个体型的Steve专注的画画，除了迷人，他想不到其他任何词来形容。  
他在想他见过现在的Steve这样画画吗？  
他摇了摇头，什么都想不起来。  
“Steve在我的记忆中没有任何痕迹。”他抬起头看着健身室房顶上的灯光，他希望自己能想起点什么，也希望自己什么都不要想起来。  
现在的他，没有资格回忆过去的美好。

Two—That’s my choice  
如果在James Barnes被Steve找到带走前问他，他最害怕的是什么的话，他大概会摇摇头；但在这之后他只会低下头，说一个词，  
Me  
他害怕自己脑子里的那个炸弹爆炸，害怕自己因此伤害到其他人，更害怕Steve会露出失望的表情。  
他从Steve脸上看过太多次那样的表情了，他不想再看一次。  
每次Steve说起过去他只要露出迷茫的眼神时Steve总会无所谓地笑起来，但眼中的失落却无法掩盖，他希望Bucky能记得哪怕一丝一毫也好。  
“从布鲁克林算起……糟糕，我忘了我是什么时候认识Bucky的了，从我很小的时候Bucky就在我身边了，我还记得他第一次出现在我面前的时候……他就像一个天使，把所有的邪恶都打败。”Steve的脸上出现了怀念，带着一点悲伤，“那个时候我很嫉妒他，他很强壮，有力量，而那个时候我什么都没有，浑身都是病，经常被打趴下。Bucky说都是我自找的。”  
他还记得那天不小心听到的话，这些话字字刺进他的心里，他又一次想冲着Steve大吼，James Barnes已经死了！  
他不是没有吼过，他们甚至爆发过可怕的争吵，只是Steve的反应最后让他连火都发不起来。  
Steve用力把他压制在自己身下，等待他平息怒火，一遍又一遍地叫着“Bucky”。  
声音里带着极度压抑的哭意，刺痛他的心脏，还有完全无法抑制的颤抖，压制着他的身体也是。  
“操你的Rogers放开我，我没有失控。”  
等Steve放开他的时候，他回头匆匆一瞥看到了Steve发红的眼眶。  
脑海中闪现出无数的画面，全部都是瘦小的Steve，专注而迷人的样子。  
God这种时候他竟然会觉得现在的Steve抱起来一定很舒服，但他的手却无法向Steve伸出去。  
他和James Barnes不是一个人。  
现在的他没有资格碰他。  
他觉得他不能再这么和Steve相处下去了，不然他才是会失控。

Three—He’s my world  
Steve完全不能理解Bucky的决定，他不明白为什么Bucky要把自己冻起来，所有人都能想明白的问题到他这里却变得完全无法理喻。  
黑寡妇和鹰眼轮番上阵都没能把他说明白，最后他和Bucky又吵了一架，结果是两人无休无止的冷战，直到Bucky被冰冻都没有结束。  
“在我睡醒前让自己离麻烦远一些，好吗，Punk？”  
Bucky不等他回答就闭上了眼睛，他知道自己这一次会做一个好梦，梦中会有他还会有他的Steve。


End file.
